It's The Little Things That Kill Me
by Dr.whitey
Summary: The bi-yearly Titan check up has have a few missing faces, Jinx being one of them. Some needs to go under cover to see if she is still on the the right side of the law, will the truth be found or will some distractions keep some people distracted.
1. Chapter 1

Days passed with an ease that both bothered and comforted her, the mundane moments are the ones that comforted her the most. The local masked loons doing their best to rob all from banks to the liquor stores and most if not all being stopped by the team, the closest thing to family she, Raven has ever had. So when Cyborg spent close to the third night well in to the night she wondered.

"Cy, what are you doing?" Raven asked after the second night in a row she found him well in to the night staring into the overly large screen in the commons room

"Yearly head count, seeing who is still doing what." Cy answered, happy to have some company as he does the mind-numbing task of finding and confirming every honorary Titan both location and progress as well as how they are coping with the 'hero life'.

"Ah, anything good, or is it just paperless paper work" Raven asked, sipping tea to pass the time.

"Well Red Star went MIA after some unconfirmed reports of possible survivors in Trnoble (?) but we believe its self-isolation due to his constant radiation output so we need to see if he has gotten dangerously desperate and may sell us out to whom ever for a possible cure. If he becomes a threat to security then we shut off his com and call it a day" Cyborg spoke as he skimmed several maps and diagrams of various bits of information that would give someone without a processor in there brain more than likely an aneurism.

"I say give him some support, I know what it's like to be a death sentence to the people you are supposed to save, exile is a painful choice to make and if he made it his heart is in the right place but make sure he doesn't go astray. Some people love it when a human weapon is trying to find some way to better humanity." Raven spoke in an almost hushed whisper, fully knowing that none but the two were up at the time.

"Oh, is that you busting out some life lesions? Stop the presses, is that the melting of a heat I see?" the metallic man joked.

"Keep it secret gods forbid Beast Boy finds out I'm not all death and despair, he'll blow a gasket." Raven joked, abet in dead pan.

"Oh, well I did my quota for the night; Ol' bird boy can suck it. Night, see yea." Cyborg spoke it with a yawn and walked off to his room, leaving Raven with just her thoughts and an empty cup in the dark.

The morning was of one of many before it, rising second behind Robin and hearing the squabbling making its way to the kitchen with her able to drink a cup and a half of tea before the headaches began. This morning it was Beast Boy's debate on the lack of good single ladies in the "whole hero-ing thing" to witch Cyborg promptly ignored, knowing Bumble Bee had ears and eyes in the tower.

Robin first words set the tone for the day, this was no different. "Cy, the reports, anything I need to know?"

"Yes, the Red Star thing, I will monitor and let it be known that we know what he's doing and see if he shares any info, Oh yea another thing. Kid Flash, his reports are a hair away from being unbelievable, he claimed that Jinx was a triple agent and fought to destroy the Titan from the inside out. I looked into it, they had a short relationship, and I use relationship loosely. As they were being seen throughout town together Kid Flash never once stopped his pre-Jinx womanizing. So it could be Flash taking the dumping a bit too hard and is being vindictive about it or he could have a nose for trouble and I don't see it. Who knows?" Cyborg explained, busy to get back to his meal.

"Anything you have in mind to find out the truth?" Robin asked, knowing full well he did.

Cyborg was hesitant; it didn't really work out that well the first time. "Well we can do the undercover thing again to find out but… I don't think it a real good thing to do; our track record for things like this isn't that good."

Robin thought about it for a second before speaking. "Well you and Star are out, Jinx knows your Victor and I don't think Star has the English skill to really sell it. That leaves BB and Raven… And well Terra but let's keep her out of it."

"What the hell did I do?" Terra yelled from across the room.

"Anger, you will snap and might throw a stone then blow your cover. " Robin looked at her as he spoke to drive the point home. He went to leave before stopping.

"Raven, BB's paper work is spotty at best; I am leaning towards you on this one just so you know." Robin continued.

Raven looked to Cyborg for support as she spoke to Robin. "You know how I feel about playing with people's emotions; interrogations are one thing and being a lie detector is another but no. This is the line in the sand and I will not do this, it is not right to do this when me and Cy both know she is doing her best to do the right thing."

"So you're saying that someone who was emotionally compromised as he was under deep undercover and then when rogue for a bit has the right to keep people on this team or is it one person's last ditched effort to be a good person struck a chord with you that gives her special privileges?" Robins tone was tact yet devoid of understanding.

Robin wanted to play this game then fine. Raven took a breath before playing her trump card. "Fine, I am saying I can't handle the strain on my mind that a second persona would place on it. This is fact and you know how dangerous my shattered psych can be."

Robin seen that Raven would not budge on the matter, but it must at least look like a compromise in front of the team. "Fine but we work as a team so you will be Beast Boy's handler, your teleportation can be the difference of life and death. So to make up for what will become pile paper work you will read and organize his reports on the matter to better understand what he's doing to make sure nothing 'unethical' is going on."

Raven knew what this became, a battle of wills and work. "I expect to green light all things to ensure that nothing is unethical, for both Beast Boy and Jinx. Oh and chore and training relief, need time to read and sort all of this, deal?"

"Fine, but if I don't get results I will take over." Robin explained with a menacing smirk.

"Absence of evidence is evidence of absence in this case; I am looking to prove that she is not doing anything illegal. We will not need to see if she is still hero-ing to prove that she's innocent, letting that be known." Raven shot back.

"Does this mean I get a fake I.D.? If so I may need to get in to bars to properly blend in with Jinx's social crowd… And a holoring, yea I need one of them to." Beast Boy asked from beside Cyborg, the previous conversation now forgotten.

Robin simply looked at Raven, letting her know that all of this depends on Beast Boy's ability to do what he's told as he's told. "Talk to Cy, he's the in charge of the tech on this one… And Raven, she is in charge of everything else."

Robin could be an ass sometimes, but then again he has always been a sore loser.

"So… Raven, umm… Am I getting an I.D.? Or do I have to do this the old fashioned way?" Beast Boy asked in the most compassionate way he could muster in such short notice.

Raven knew she would have to get in Beat Boy's good graces somehow and this could be the best way. "Yes, but only because you asked, now remember try to be responsible about this. It could get both of us in trouble alright?"

Beast boy looked like a kid at Christmas. "Thanks, now I know you didn't want to do this but I wanted to so thank you, you need anything just ask. So Cy, when is my haloring going to be made?"

Cyborg had already been working on this on his communicator. "Well do to the fact that this literally just happened I will have to say about a week or two and plus we need to find out where in the world she is. This entire thing is because she is off the grid so I have to find her first."

Beast boy hopes just crashed down as fast as the shot up. "That sounds bad 'off the grid'; I'm not going to a farm am I… I have been to Utah once and that is one time to many, so much corn. My god the corn and cows then guess what? More cows and corn, kill me now."

One by one the room emptied, Robin was first and terra second, Cyborg unable to handle all this depressing "farm" talk was next to leave after threating to make some look like a drag queen. That left a melodramatic Beast Boy, irritated Raven and a few pieces of toast on the counter, soon it was just beast boy and the left overs.

As Raven went to insure Cyborg wasn't going to be funny and make Beast Boy look like a drag queen when it came to the haloring she found a mildly odder sight. Cyborgs room with monitors of faces all of which had pink hair .

"New hobby or are you stalking someone?" Raven asked with a grin.

He turned and grinned as he spoke "no looking for Jinx, traffic cams check for faces, made sure it was Jinx's so we can close in on her. Thing is… it has more glitches' than skyrm so I have to do a lot of the heavy lifting."

So between the flashes of pictures Raven tried to get back on task. "So about making BB look like a drag queen, could you not. I kind of need him to be not socially shunned."

The local tin man looked shocked "You thought I would throw him to the wolfs like that?  
For shame Raven, I plan on hooking him up. Me and him both know what it's like to be shot down by being not really human looking."

Raven just gave Cyborg a look that said a lot.

Cyborg back tracked instantly "You were born different, treated different from the get go. Gar had family, Doom Patrol that made it seem normal to be green, I was just some dude until the accident. Then this happened and we look for chicks and … It kills him and this is his chance to be normal so he is going to be fine. It was just this perceived reality that we were normal was shattered, mine faster than his. Don't wake up seeing code and not feel like Frankenstein you know."

Raven let all but one thing go. "You know Frankenstein was the scientist who created the monster not the monster right?"

"Not the point, but I will be making you one too, anything you do or do not want? I have to make Beast Boy tan to cover his green you on the other hand can be whatever shade you want." Cyborg said

Raven thought about it for a second then shook her head. "I will let you do whatever, trust your judgment."

Cyborg let out a little laugh. "You sure? I could make you a ginger, that would be fun right?."

Raven couldn't hold back a laugh. "Let's keep the red to a minimum, please?"

"But you could have your hair match your eyes when you go all 'demonic' on 'em." The metal Titan continued.


	2. glitches, bugs and changed mugs

The holo-ring Cyborg gave her was on her night stand, placed there shortly after she got it. Unable to put it on to see what she could have been if so many things didn't happen, to see what would be if the curse that was her heritage was never there. She could feel insecurities bubble up at the mere thought that this was what she wanted all her life, a way to life a lie until it becomes the truth. The sliver ring fit in her palm in such a way that the temptation to put it on was greater than the fear to know that she will always be stuck as she was born; a demon born weapon that will destroy all that everyone has held dear.

Raven looked in the mirror as she put the holo-ring on; he skin took on a darker tone leaving her tan. Her once dark blue hair took on a black sheen but under closer inspection the tips and some roots still seemed there shifted but still noticeable blue and her chakra gem that was still clearly visible as well were purple eyes. Taking a step back slowly Raven saw that she looked Middle Eastern, possibly Eastern European. As Raven took of the Holo-ring and walked out of her room to find Cyborg she happened to catch sight of Beast Boy. His hair was now a sandy blonde with a few abnormal colors with the rest of him what Raven guessed was supposed to be a dark tan but ended up an ugly bruised green.

Raven looked at him with a smirk. "See you thought outside of the box there."

"Yea, funny. Was yours buggy? Mine's buggy." Beast Boy asked with a worried tone.

"Yea, I can see that. I was just looking for Cy to talk to him about it." Raven did her best to show the humor of Beast Boy's situation.

Upon finding Cyborg in his room the changeling starting talking up a storm. "Hey man what the hell? I put this thing on I look like the Swamp Thing, I thought you were helping me out here?"

Cyborg looked to Beast Boy and his grin widened. "You are aware this was a beta right? A test run because it took me two months to get just the machine parts looking like the real ones, you both have abnormal genetic structures so it will take a bit so just be happy I got it as good as you did."

Beast Boy face when from angry to guilty within seconds. "Sorry bro didn't know."

"It's fine, I just needed you two to come down here and let me do some tests so I can tinker with it and see the results real time. So Raven, what was wrong with yours?" Cyborg looked almost brotherly right then, teasing Beast Boy then scolding him for getting mad.

"Hair line and tips mostly. Also where my eyes supposed to change or do we have contacts for that? The rest is really nothing." Raven too was felt bad to question the quality of the holo-ring she had, expecting perfection.

"So, leave this with you or what?" Beast Boys asked with a sheepish grin.

"Leave it here… No wait, can you transform so I can see how that affects the ring?" Cyborg corrected himself quickly

After a quick change to dog then back to man Beast Boy looked a forest green that left both males shaking their heads, Beast Boy in shame and Cyborg on how to get around such a thing.

"Just leave it and go, I have to get it to stop the over correction and find a blend program that really works that hopefully I don't have to program." Cyborg said with a sigh as Beast Boy placed the sliver ring on a work bench and walked away.

"So, Raven, I know this is weird but I need to see you with the holo-ring on, to see that everything is tip top." Cyborg continued with a brotherly grin.

Once more Raven put the ring on, this time taking notice of the small electrical tingle that passes over her and the insecurities that come with becoming what you can never be.

Cyborg did his best to comfort her, keeping his eyes to just her hair and face. "Well, shit, the gem must be refracting the light, will see what I could do about that. The tips hum… Well that could be just a flaw in the ring." Cyborgs metallic fingers were cold on her scalp as he did his best to see clearly the issue as he continued to talk to himself.

"Well if I get it to fallow the contours of the hair it might pick up at the scalp and fallow up the individual hair, maybe BB could finely grow a goatee without looking like a creeper, no let's keep it simple." With that Cyborg took a step back to look Raven in the eye.

"Done? This is a bit awkward." Raven said after she could no longer stand being examined.

A simple nod and Raven took off the ring and wondered where to put it, both her and Beast Boy rings looked the same. "Where do you the ring, don't want them getting mixed up."

Cyborg turned back and looked before saying. "Wherever, oh do you want the ring customized? I can make molds for whatever you want."

Raven knew that keeping her mind on the goal, letting her know that no matter how much she enjoys playing human that it needs to end. One thing came to mind, the snake that eats its own tail, the one being that has started more carnage than her without spilling a drop of blood. "Orabouros"

"Why did I know you were going to give me something poetic with a hint of mysticism." Cyborg asked with a grin.

"What did Beast Boy want?" Raven asked, wanting to see the other side of the spectrum.

"His African roots, wooden with tribal markings burned into it. Preferably something with animals but he wasn't picky." Cyborg was now working on fixing the rings from what Raven could see from over his shoulder.

"How would you do that? Doesn't it need to be wooden?" Raven asked.

"The shell can be wooden; admittedly it would be thicker than necessary but hey. He wants what he wants."

The days past by at an alarming rate for Raven, between reading reports and checking possible holes in both her and Beast Boys stories the hours just wilted away. Cyborg and Robin used Beast Boys legal birth and citizenship to their advantage when making the changeling's backstory. Garfield Logan born in southern Africa, immigrated at age 8 and has been in Jump ever sense, didn't even have to change his name because Doom Patrol covered all of his tracks when he left. Raven's now that was a much more complicated matter because being raised in Aszerath left no legal information at all.

A folder full of information that Raven felt needed to be memorized as soon as inhumanly possible. Rachel Roth, Her mother's name, the one she probably would have had if not for Alzar, if not for the one thing she wished she wasn't. Born in Gotham then moved to Jump for the university a few months ago, she was student with a part time job at a book store. Robin gave her room to invent her 'new self', she didn't know whether to thank or hate him for it. With what she is guessing is the original Rachael Roth's social number and an I.D. that shown she was eighteen as of nine months ago all Raven felt that was needed was to get used to the name but that would come in time.

Cyborg was finely done fine tuning the holo-rings, Beast Boy could not have been happier. Putting the ring on right then and there, his skin took on a light bronze as his hair shifted into a sandy blonde. The once green boy now looked like a poster child for Californian surfers and Hollister; it was almost sad how far he would go to pick up women.

Now Raven had seen a great deal of depraved acts to get their peers attention but the fact of the matter was she feared she didn't have enough personality to change without it looking painfully awkward, the fact that Beast Boy, or now Garfield Logan, was to be the face behind most if not all the social interaction. The waiting was about over and by the time the two moved the furniture into the safe house that the Robin lent them all 'T' should be crossed and 'I' dotted. What Raven didn't account for was the manual labor involved, the sofa that had to be carried up stairs or the mattresses fit threw doorways. Even the idea of just her and Beast Boy in a confined space between them with no buffers like Cyborg or Robin to keep them from killing each other, all of them neglected to be mentioned as Raven got lost into becoming Rachael.

After the two finely put the last of big things haphazardly in the living room a knock on the apartment was herd. "Do you want to get it?" Raven asked Beast Boy a bit irate after he dropped the sofa on her foot.

"No, I'm all sweaty. What if it's a girl?" Beast Boy complained as he laid on the sofa.

"My god, really Gar, really?" Raven shot back as she got to the door that was opened at bit to violently but she didn't really care at the moment.

The man standing there looked tired but smiled at her. "Hey, live below you noticed you just moved in. I thought I would introduce myself, Ryan Wagner."

Raven looked him over quick over as she shook his hand. "Ra-Rachael Roth that behind me is my roommate Garfield, nice to meet you." She almost said Raven, caught herself just in time.

Ryan hand reached the back of his head. "Sorry, the real reason I came over was to let you know I work nights so if at all possible no eight A.M. alarms or anything. The floor is a bit thin and I'm a light sleeper."

Beast Boy waved still laying down as he half shouted. "Thank you thought you were going to be all 'no parties or fun having'. I don't like getting up till noon anyway so it's chill."

"What about you, Rachel were it? You seem like the 'early riser' type." Ryan asked Raven looking her in her eyes "Not to be mean." He added as an afterthought.

"No offence taken, I tend to get up six-ish, seven if I sleep in so shouldn't be a problem." Raven answered already too comfortable as Rachael for her own liking.

Ryan looked relived. "Alright, good. Oh if there is a good bit of traffic in my apartment don't worry I have a bit of a thing going on, it's kind of on the down low.

Raven could feel the awkward already in the air. "Alright thanks for the heads up…"

Ryan turned to walk away as he waved. "Peace out."

As the door shut an even more awkward pause took hold, well until Beast Boy started talking again. "Do we live above a drug dealer? What is his job if he works nights, could he be in gang? Why would Robin have a safe house with a gang member under him? Oh I got it, He's a gang leader and Robin got it to do recon and find out what he's doing so he knows what's going on."

That was all she could handle for the day, a migraine was making its way to the back of her skull and Beast Boy won't shut up about the drug dealer under them that in all honesty could more than likely hear him. Oh and on top of that her toe felt like it was bleeding from the sofa from earlier, great day. Raven limped to the bath room and panicked, only seeing hazel eyes in the mirror it took her a second to realize it was her eyes she saw. No, Rachael's eyes, Raven thought it was to made clear mentally that who is and who she was playing are two separate entities entirely.

"Let's not get used to playing human." Raven whispered to herself.

A\N Well, a bad storm happened and a power line went down. Found time to get this done because of it. Not sure if this is going the way I want it, but I just would like some feedback on if this is good or not. My girlfriend is a few states away so all of my adorable is gone until next week but hey, let's see if it makes my dramatic any better. Thought the skipping around was a bit unorganized but I don't like the lines that some people do for time skips it's like the '&' , just put 'and' it looks better but then again I have a thing for words to be organized in a particular way so it there are anything's that annoy you readers inform me and I will do my best. Oh and tell me when a random person get too much 'face time', I have a thing with giving 'extras' way to story for the legitimate story to work right…I need a proofreader to talk paranoia's out. My god I am rambling…ok I am done now.


End file.
